


The Promise

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: After the events of COE, Jack thinks about a promise he made to Ianto





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Broken Promises

Jack walked into his sleeping quarters. He was staying in a hotel on an alien planet with a purple sky. 

In the middle of the room sat a large bed that got very little use, not that he hadn't tried.

He sighed and thought about Ianto... again. He had once promised Ianto that he would never forget him and that was one promise he would never break. Even if it meant living with Ianto's ghost. 

No matter what he did, the specter of Ianto was always in the back of his mind like a corrupted computer file. 

He couldn't even have sex without thinking of Ianto.

Green alien tentacles could be caressing his skin, but all he would see were Ianto's hands. 

Ianto wasn't his first lover to die, but he had gotten under Jack's skin and inside his head.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at his door.

Opening the door, he came face to face with a ghost. 'Ianto' was wearing a suit, but the illusion wasn't perfect, his hair was a little bit too long.

'What the hell?! Who are you and why do you have his face?' Jack yelled as he reached for his gun. 

'It's me. Ianto,' the other man said.

Jack had to admit that it was a good con job, but not good enough. Jack fired his gun, hitting 'Ianto' squarely in the chest, making a neat hole in his suit. He didn't have times for tricks.

He stood over the body, deciding how to get rid of it, when he heard a familiar ticking sound.

Kneeling down, he pulled an old brass pocket watch from Ianto's pocket. Tears fell onto the face as he realized what he had done.

He picked up Ianto's body and cradled it. Ianto scent surrounded him.

'Oh Ianto. I'm so sorry. I didn't know.'

'It's okay,' Ianto said as his eyes opened.

Jack's eyes went wide. Ianto should be dead... again.

Ianto sat up and Jack held him close.

'How?' was all Jack could say.

Ianto moved out of Jack's embrace and went over to a bag. He pulled out the TARDIS coral that had been sitting on Jack's desk at Torchwood.

'She wanted you to be happy and me to immortal.' Ianto said as he gave the coral to Jack. She was humming happily.

'Oh, sorry I shot you.'

'It's okay, even if the suit is ruined,' Ianto stood up and started taking off his suit jacket and dress shirt.

Jack was hard as he drank in the sight of Ianto bare chest. His chest hair was just bagging to be touched.

Jack stood up. 'I kept my promise, I never forgot you.' 

Ianto brushed his lips against Jack's. 'I promise to stay with you for as long as you'll let me.'

Jack grinned. 'Careful there, that might be the rest of eternity.'

Ianto grinned. 'I hope so.'

As they kissed again, that sounded like another promise that wouldn't be broken.


End file.
